Loco
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Robbie siente emoción después de tener su primera vez con la persona que menos esperaba... Beck. Pero todo cambia cuando Beck le pide fingir que eso nunca paso. Obviamente slash. Relacion chicoxchico. ¿Bobbie? ¿Reck? No lo sé :s
1. Eso que paso

_**Hey!**_

¿Cómo están? Desde hace mucho tenía planeado subir algo nuevo a este fandom pero ¡No sabía que!

Hasta que se me ocurrió esto de la nada. Tiene que ver con mi fic anterior "Solo yo sé" así que si quieren entender un poco más, lean ese fic primero.

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que dejaron un review en ese fic porque… ¡Es mi one-shot con más reviews! Eso deja a los fans de Victorious como los más comprometidos XD Aunque también los fans de BTR hacen su lucha. (No me maten XD)

Planeo que esto sea un long-fic… pero solo puedo asegurar que tendrá capítulos.

Esta serie no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan Schneider y a Nickelodeon. No hago esto con planes de lucro, para eso tengo mis ideas propias.

Esto simplemente lo hago por diversión.

Disfruten… o no.

* * *

_**Loco.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Eso que paso.**_

* * *

-Nos vemos Robbie.- Escuchar la voz de Beck me ponía los pelos de punta. Voltear a verlo me volvió piedra… literalmente. Verlo semidesnudo me estaba enloqueciendo y sentía entorpecerme más de lo normal.

-Adiós.- Subí el escaloncito para quedar a su altura. Me acerque a su rostro y nos besamos rápidamente.

Se recargo con una sonrisa en el borde de la puerta del camper.- Estuviste genial.- ¿Y qué puedo contestar ante eso? Hace unas dos horas estaba preocupado por él. Preocupado por el daño que le causo el rompimiento con Jade y ahora… muero de la emoción.

-¡Es hora de irnos!- La voz de Rex me trajo de nuevo al mundo.

Nos despedimos con la mirada. Empecé a caminar. Sentía sus ojos clavados en mí, probablemente en mi trasero que le había causado placer.

No pude hacer otra cosa más que suspirar de felicidad.

* * *

-No puedo dormir.- Digo en la obscuridad de mi habitación. Sigo sin poder creer lo sucedido con Beck. Fue maravilloso. Mi primera vez, dudo que fuera la suya pero eso no importa.

-¡Ya duérmete Robbie!- Dice Rex desde su lado de la cama. Me doy la vuelta para ignorarlo y para no molestarlo más.

Sé que no podré quedarme dormido. Siento mi corazón latir al mil por hora. Siento la emoción correr por mis venas y siento el miedo recorrer mis pensamientos.

Todo estuvo bien, divertido y placentero pero ¿Ahora que somos él y yo? ¿Novios? ¿Fue un simple acostón?

En momentos como este odio a Beck. Su rostro no me da ni una sola señal para saber qué le pasa.

Me doy la vuelta. Rex ya está roncando y eso me tranquiliza un poco. Al menos me mantiene atado a la realidad. Pero sigo preocupado.

Quiero hablar con alguien sobre esto, pero tal vez Beck no quiere que lo haga y eso es un problema más.

Las únicas personas que saben de esto somos nosotros dos y Rex. Y él nunca es de ayuda.

-Rex.- Murmuro.- ¡Rex!

-¡¿Qué pasa Robbie?!

-¿Viste lo que paso entre Beck y yo?

-Créeme tendré secuelas debido a esas imágenes y los gritos que soltabas.

-Fue mi primera vez ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-¿Usar condón?- En lugar de tranquilizarme, me estaba preocupando más.

-Sí pero…

-¿Tal vez que te lubricara?

-Para ser un muñeco sabes mucho de esto.

-Lo sé por cultura.- Cultura, claro. Y a mí no me duele el trasero aún por culpa de Beck.

-Pero… ¿Qué crees que somos ahora?

-No lo sé. Duérmete ya.

-Rex, por favor.

-No sé qué esté pensando Beck pero créeme algo, disfruto el sexo contigo. Su cara demostró mucha emoción cuando lo hacían ¿Era lo que querías escuchar?

-Sí, gracias.

-¡BUENAS NOCHES!-

-Buenas noches.- Me doy de nuevo la vuelta y miro a la ventana abierta. Empiezo a contar las estrellas y aprecio las nubes. Todo se parece a Beck, todo me recuerda a Beck.

Y todo me indica que Beck siente algo por mí.

* * *

El sonido de mi teléfono celular me despierta rotundamente. Abro los ojos con lentitud y busco en el buro mis anteojos.

Intento acostumbrarme a la luz mañanera pero me es imposible por unos minutos. Rex sigue roncando en su lugar. Nunca se mueve al dormir, es muy raro.

Miro por la ventana de mi habitación. Es muy temprano, deben de ser las ocho de la mañana. El cielo ya comienza a tornarse algo azul. Se encuentra totalmente despejado y los rayos del sol ya son bastante fuertes a pesar de todo.

Recuerdo lo que iba a hacer. Tomo el móvil del buro. Tengo un mensaje nuevo.

¡Es de Beck!

Siento mariposas en mi estómago y un nudo en la garganta. Sí alguien estuviera charlando conmigo se daría cuenta que no podría pronunciar palabra en ese instante.

Abro el mensaje. Mi teléfono tarta tanto que me hace preguntarme y preocuparme de más sobre lo que dirá el mensaje.

Al fin puedo leer el contenido. Es muy corto, como las expresiones mismas del remitente.

_Te veo en diez minutos en mi camper._

Me levanto rápidamente para poder vestirme. Ni siquiera verifico si combina, aunque sea un poco. Ahora lo que me importa es poder llegar a Beck lo antes posible.

Miro a Rex nuevamente. Sigue profundamente dormido. Es temprano para ir a la escuela así que no lo despertare. Luego pasare por él.

Salgo de mi habitación lo más sigiloso posible para no despertar a nadie. Y me siento victorioso al salir de la casa sin encontrarme a nadie.

Empiezo a caminar entre los rayos del sol y los destellos de sombra hacía el camper.

Y entre tantas cosas que podía pensar termine en la peor, como siempre. ¿Para qué me quiere ver Beck?

¿Para aclarar lo que paso entre nosotros? ¿Para decirme que no pasó nada en realidad?

¿Para felicitarme por lo bien que estuve? ¿Regresarme alguna prenda que olvide ayer?

Las preguntas aumentan y ahora no está Rex para corromper todo y olvidarme de mis temores.

El corazón se me agita al visualizar el camper. Acelero el paso pero parte de mí se quiere detener y no llegar.

Pero antes de que cambie de opinión ya estoy golpeando la puerta como loco.

-Hey, te escuche la primera vez.- Beck esta solo en pantalones cortos y me sonrojo al verlo. Pasa una de sus manos por su cabello. Tiene los ojos entrecerrados. Seguramente estaba acostado.-Pasa por favor.

Paso a su lado y respiro su olor. Contengo la respiración para poder recordar ese olor que solamente posee él y me hace adicto poco a poco.

Llego a su cama y me siento con naturalidad. Él se limita a imitarme y mirarme de una manera que no sabría describir.

-¿Y…?- Intento sacarle alguna conversación.

-Robbie seré claro contigo.- Esto ya no me está gustando.

-Es sobre lo de ayer ¿Verdad? No significo nada para ti lo sé. Pero está bien.- Intento tragarme el orgullo.

-No es eso Robbie. Y si significo algo. Perdiste la virginidad conmigo.- Lo decía como si fuera un trofeo, pero no un trofeo más sino un trofeo preciado y que deseaba conservar toda su vida como si fuera lo más importante.

-¿Entonces?- Digo nervioso.

-Quiero fingir que esto nunca pasó.

Sentí el mundo caer sobre mis hombros. ¿Lo de ayer era importante pero quería hacer como si nunca hubiese pasado?

-¿Eh?- Fue lo único que pude pronunciar.

-No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad.

No podía hablar la voz se me quebraría.

-Eso que paso, nunca ocurrió. Debemos fingir.- Me miro y no sabía si era con alegría, tristeza o indiferencia. ¡En que lio me he metido! ¡De todas las personas en el mundo me tenía que liar con un chico que aparentemente no tiene emociones! O al menos no sabe expresarlas perfectamente y no lo culpo. Aunque me gustaría poder entender algo en su rostro, pero nunca puedo. Nadie puede.

-¿Nuestra amistad sigue bien?- Me pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Claro.- Murmuro. Me abraza con ternura y no puedo hacer más que corresponder. Siento una corriente eléctrica recorrerme pero por el comentario de Beck el no siente lo mismo.

El no siente...

_**NADA.**_

* * *

Bueno, esto fue todo por ahora. No prometo el siguiente capítulo pronto. Tengo otros fics pendientes y pronto entrare a la universidad.

Gracias por leer.

Dejar reviews no causa ningún daño… pero no dejarlos sí. Tengo una buena relación con Liz Gillies en plan de Jade, así que anden con cuidado si no dejan su review.

Por cierto, soy chico XD

Cuídense (De Jade)

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	2. Y como si nada

_**Disfruten... o no.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: **_

_**Y… como si nada.**_

* * *

Estos últimos dos días estar en estado de shock se había convertido en una costumbre para mí.

Mi vida había girado rotundamente, un giro que tal vez ahora podía considerar un terremoto que terminaría con mi vida.

Si realizara un recuento de lo más impactante me toparía con Beck y yo revolcándonos en su cama una tarde y la mañana siguiente que siempre debe de ser la más cruel para los chicos como él. Cuando me dice que "Esto puede arruinar nuestra amistad" Como si tuviéramos la mejor amistad del mundo.

Además… ¿Hay algo en mi vida que no pueda arruinar ya? Me las estoy ingeniando para hacerlo.

Estar en la escuela no me está ayudando mucho. No traer a Rex lo empeoro más. Estar desayunando al lado de Beck me está matando.

-¿Te pasa algo, Robbie?- La voz de Cat me regreso al mundo.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Estas llorando.- Puse mis manos en las mejillas y en efecto, lloraba. ¿Cómo era posible? Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

-Lo siento.- Dije y me fui. Pude sentir la mirada de todos, pero no quería inventarme una mentira, tal vez y terminaría diciendo la verdad. Cosa que haría enojar a Beck y que Jade me matara.

Llegue al baño. No sé ni siquiera como termine ahí, pero lo hice. Entre sin más remedio. No había nadie. Me acerque en el espejo y me mire.

El cabello no se me veía tan esponjado como siempre. La sonrisa de idiota que odio tampoco. Los ojos llorosos y rojos donde podía ver mi corazón roto.

Y no sabía porque me dolía tanto. No es como si tuviera muchas ilusiones sobre Beck y yo.

No es como si hubiese soñado toda una vida juntos él y yo. No es que haya pensado en amarlo más que a nada en el mundo.

No es que me duela no tenerlo conmigo.

* * *

El día en la escuela había transcurrido lento. Me dolía la cabeza y no quería ver a Beck ni a nadie conocido. No quería hablar, pero quería escuchar a alguien.

Fue una equivocación no traer a Rex conmigo. Era la primera vez que me separaba de él por tanto tiempo.

Este pretexto era el que estaba utilizando para hacer valida mi falta de querer estar con los demás, la sonrisa que no mostraba mi rostro y el probablemente "dolor" que mostraba ante cada palabra.

Deje salir un suspiro mientras Sikowitz seguía hablando de no sé qué cosa. Mire el reloj.

Faltaban tan solo diez minutos para terminar con el día. El fin de semana se aproximaba, las ganas de no ver a nadie durante estos días, mientras me quedaba solo en mi habitación tal vez viendo la televisión o durmiendo todo el día.

Sikowitz seguía hablando y decidí ponerle un poco de atención para no sentirme mal conmigo mismo cuando llegara a casa.

-Entonces ¿Quién quiere actuar en esta obra?- Cuando escuche el comentario, me arrepentí de poner atención. Siempre me ha gustado actuar pero… me siento tan mal ahora que ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello por al menos una semana.

-¿Nadie?- Pregunto Sikowitz. Beck levanto la mano.- ¡Perfecto! ¡Serás uno de los protagonistas!

Jade levanto la mano, enseguida Tori y por ultimo Cat.- Ustedes serán parte de los personajes secundarios. André compondrá la música. Y me falta un protagonista…- Cerré los ojos y eche la cabeza para atrás.

Cuando sentí una mano en el hombre, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

-¡Aquí tenemos a nuestro protagonista!

-¿Quién es el otro?- Pregunte. Como si no supiera quien era.

-Beck.

Suspire. Abrí los ojos. Beck estaba a mí lado, con una sonrisa. Me sentí feliz y triste a la vez. Esta sensación comenzaba a ser un vicio en mí estos últimos días.

-¿De qué trata la obra?

-¿Qué no estabas poniendo atención?- Pregunto Jade, molesta.

-¿Mi pregunta te hace creer que estaba poniendo atención?- Jade me miro sorprendida, al igual que todos. No lo sé, tal vez el tono de mi voz los sorprendió un poco.

El timbre sonó.

-Yo le explicare todo.- Comento Beck. Todos salieron. Yo ni siquiera me puse de pie.

-¿Vienes?

No quería. Pero lo hice. Todo me decía que me debía ir por mi lado. Preguntarle a Tori o a Cat sobre lo que tendría que actuar. Además, sería uno de los protagónicos.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta si Sikowitz nos había dado personajes para ensayar. Cosa que me hacía entender aún más que estar así con Beck no me funcionaba, me dañaba.

Y me seguía sintiendo mal, pero estaba caminando a su lado. Ambos en silencio caminábamos hacía la salida de la escuela. Ni siquiera llevaba una mochila conmigo y era fin de semana, es decir, no tendría nada que hacer.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte.

-A mí casa.

-¿No me puedes explicar aquí?

-Tenemos que ensayar.

Suspire nuevamente y seguimos caminando. Sentía su mirada que me observaba de reojo.

Pero hice como si no me importara. Hice como si en realidad estuviera enojado e hice como si no lo amara… y todo lo que sentía era todo lo contrario.

Quería besarlo ahí mismo o que él me besara desprevenido.

Pero solo caminamos.

* * *

_En el remolque de Beck._

-¿De qué trata la obra?- Pregunte mientras miraba el techo del remolque, acostado en la cama con Beck a mi lado.

-¿En serio no tienes ni una mínima idea?

-¿Por qué crees que pregunto?

Suspiro.- No es mi culpa que estés enojado…- Ni siquiera pude terminar de escuchar lo que decía. Si lo seguía haciendo juraría que podía acabar esto en tragedia.

-Claro que es tú culpa.

-Robbie, sabes que te quiero.- Le di la espalda. Enseguida sentí sus brazos a mí alrededor.

Si fuese un perro en estos momentos estaría moviendo el rabo de tanta felicidad que sentía.

-¿Cuál es el problema, entonces?

-No hay ningún problema… solo.

-Cállate.- Dije, no quería escuchar cual era el problema. En realidad no quería escuchar nada más, pero la obra, por más que me costara aceptarlo, era ya mi responsabilidad.- Vine aquí por lo de la obra, no a que arreglemos nada de algo que no paso nunca.- Mis propias palabras me hundieron.

-De acuerdo.- Su voz sonaba entre cansada y dolida o tal vez solo era mi imaginación para sentirme un poco amado por él.- En pocas palabras se supone que nuestros personajes están enamorados…

-¿Qué?- O esto era una broma o al universo le gustaba escupirme en la cara.

-Es una obra de Sikowitz, no sé porque te sorprende.

No era eso lo que me sorprendía. Sentía algo de miedo. Tal vez debería de dejar la obra…

-Ni siquiera lo pienses.

-¿El qué?

-Dejar la obra. Te conozco bien.

Si me conociera bien, sabría que esto me está matando.

-Robbie, mira yo…- Se acercó a mí. Mi respiración se agito, pero intentaba controlarla.

-No digas nada, Beck.- Lo besé. Fue mi primer y tal vez el mejor impulso que realice en la vida. Jamás le había robado un beso a alguien. Jamás me había sentido también con el rose de sus labios, ni me había sentido satisfecho con sentir sus manos en mi abdomen.

Jamás me había enamorado hasta que conocía a Beck. Y aunque nos estábamos besando y aunque ahora me desnudaba y yo a él algo en mi me decía algo.

Beck jamás me amara y nuestras vidas segurian como si nada.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
